Salah Paham
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman yang membuat Hinata takut, Naruto membencinya. Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman yang membuat Naruto takut, Hinata tak mau lagi berhubungan dengannya. Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman yang membuat Hinata menangis dan kemudian tersenyum lagi karena Naruto. / Dedicated untuk cewek yang sering nggak dinotis dan cowok yang sering jadi reporter waktu chatting xD
\- **DISCLAIMER** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto -

…

 **Salah Paham**

' _Cepatlah, Naruto-kun!'_

Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja. Menunggu angin dari tubuh Naruto yang akan lewat dari samping kirinya. Pikirannya telah kacau sejak istirahat tadi. Naruto adalah seseorang yang harus dihindari. Setiap ia tak sengaja melihat si Uzumaki itu, ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan. Begitu pun saat Naruto berada di tempat yang akan dilewati olehnya, ia akan menunggu Naruto pergi dari situ, atau lewat dengan langkah seribu.

Wush.

Di dalam gelap, Hinata merasakan aroma Naruto baru saja menghampirinya, lalu menghilang begitu saja. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang, lalu melihat ke depan lagi. Ah, oke. Di sana ada Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Lee. Huft. Bahkan ia tidak menanyakan apapun soal bahan presentasinya pada Hinata. Ehem, kali ini mereka sekelompok. Mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang melirik keberadaan Hinata dan impiannya. Sekelompok dengan Kiba juga tak masalah, asalkan ada Naruto.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dan beranjak ke luar. Di balik dinding perbatasan antara kelasnya dan kelas sebelah, ada Kiba yang sedang bersandar sambil memainkan ponselnya. Hm, situasi yang baik. Kiba sedang sendiri, maka Hinata segera menghampirinya.

Tap.

Putri Hyuuga itu mendongak sedikit karena tubuh Kiba yang sedikit jangkung. "K-Kiba-kun, t-tolong beritahu Naruto-kun untuk menyalin bahan presentasi kita." pintanya dengan raut sedih dan sangat memohon.

Kiba berdiri tegak kembali melihat kedatangan Hinata yang membingungkan tersebut. "Heh?" Ia memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya. "Kenapa harus aku? Bilang saja sendi—"

"Onegai!" potong Hinata, mendadak membungkuk. Ia tegak lagi, lalu berujar, "Aku t-tidak berani mengatakannya..." Kepalanya tertunduk, seperti sedang merasa sangat sedih.

"Eeeh?" Kiba merasa iba plus heran dibuatnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada apa, Hinata? Naruto berbuat apa padamu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, diliputi rasa curiga, kaget, dan khawatir akan apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto pada Hinata, sampai-sampai anak itu sangat bersedih.

Ah, Kiba! Kau mengerti sekali perasaan perempuan. Memang begitulah seharusnya laki-laki, bertanya jika ada perempuan yang sedang bersedih di depannya. Bukannya hanya mengatakan 'Sabar, ya'. Itu sama saja dengan perempuan. Seandainya Naruto seperti itu pada Hinata, ya!

"Aku takut," jawab Hinata, tetap menunduk. Ia menceritakan kegelisahannya sepanjang hari ini. "N-Naruto-kun marah padaku karena aku selalu mengganggunya," Hinata memang mengirimkan pesan beberapa kali pada Naruto kemarin. Di awal-awalnya saja mereka saling membalas. Tapi, saat Hinata mengirimkan suatu permintaan tolong, Naruto tak membalasnya lagi sampai sore. "D-dia tidak membalas pesanku kemarin. Naruto-kun... pasti membenciku..." Dan mengalirlah air dari pelupuk mata tak berpupil itu. Ia tak peduli, karena memang hanya ada Kiba di situ. Dengan begitu juga, ia merasa lega, tak perlu ditahan-tahan lagi.

Kiba gelagapan. "Aduh, duh, jangan menangis seperti itu, dong. Aku tidak ahli menghibur, nih," Ia kebingungan sendiri. Mau memanggil orang, ini hanya masalah Naruto dan Hinata. Ugh, dan Kiba ingat untuk menjaga rahasia Hinata bahwa ia menyukai Naruto. Mau menenangkan, tak tahu caranya. "Aduh, Hinataaa!" Kiba mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Akhirnya, Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Melihat Kiba yang panik begitu, seakan ia sudah cukup terhibur. "G-gomen, Kiba-kun. Aku terlalu takut," Ia mengusap bagian pipinya yang basah, kemudian tersenyum kembali. "Tolong, ya, Kiba-kun. Aku mau beres-beres untuk pulang." pamitnya, lalu berbalik.

Kiba mengangguk lambat, masih cemas akan keadaan dan perasaan Hinata.

Tanpa sengaja, Hinata menabrak lengan seseorang. "Ah, gomen!" ucapnya, spontan turut melihat orang yang ditabraknya, Naruto Uzumaki. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan buru-buru masuk ke kelas, takut.

"Hinata! Tunggu!" seru Naruto, ingin menghentikan Hinata. Ia ingin ikut masuk ke kelas, namun Kiba menarik tangannya duluan.

"Sebaiknya jangan sekarang, Naruto," usul Kiba. "Aku punya ide."

Naruto memasang wajah penasaran. "Hontou?"

Lantas Kiba mengangguk dan membisikkan beberapa hal pada Naruto. Jelas, salah satu dari 'beberapa hal' tersebut adalah masalah Hinata barusan. Ups, tidak apa-apa. Hinata tidak mengatakan hal itu rahasia layaknya hal 'Hinata menyukai Naruto', 'kan?

 **...**

Naruto dan Kiba menunggu di depan kelas. Mereka mengobrol normal, layaknya tak ada sesuatu yang spesial terjadi barusan. Rencananya, Naruto ingin menjelaskan masalah 'itu' pada Hinata, dan ia ingin menawarkan sesuatu karena 'itu'. Mereka menantikan Hinata ke luar, lalu Naruto akan mengejarnya dan menjelaskan secara personal di halaman belakang sekolah.

Rasa tersentak dialami oleh Naruto dan Kiba saat mendengar suara Hinata yang berpamitan pada salah satu temannya. Kiba memberi isyarat untuk menunggu sampai Hinata berbelok, lalu menunggu sekitar satu menit. Setelah waktu itu berlalu, Naruto berpamitan pada Kiba dan segera mengejar Hinata demi mengklarifikasi suatu... kesalahpahaman, mungkin?

Drap drap drap

Langkah kaki panjang Naruto membuatnya bersua dengan punggung Hinata yang telah berbelok ke arah halaman belakang sekolah lebih cepat. "Hinata!" serunya, kemudian ... Bruk! Naruto terjatuh karena sebuah kaleng minuman. Untung saja bagian kepalanya aman, kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu.

Hinata berhenti berjalan dan kaget melihat Naruto. Ia ingin mendekati, tapi masih takut. Alhasil, ia diam di tempat, dan menunggu sampai ia dipanggil lagi untuk memastikan.

Beberapa siswi yang melewati Naruto bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa renyah. "Dasar, Naruto. Kalau mau cari perhatian Hinata, diberi bunga, cokelat, atau boneka," ejek seorang yang berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald. "Bukannya malah pura-pura jatuh."

Naruto _sweatdropped_. Ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya dan seragamnya. "Aku jatuh sungguhan, lho, Sakura!" timpalnya agak kesal, diikuti salah tingkah akibat kalimat ejekan 'cari perhatian Hinata' dari siswi bernama Sakura itu.

Teman Sakura yang berambut pirang panjang ikut meledek. "Jatuh hati sungguhan pada Hinata, 'kan?" imbuhnya, tak kalah menyindir. "Hahaha. Hinata, tolong tangkap hati Naruto yang dijatuhkan padamu, ya!"

"Dasar kaliaaan!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, antara kesal dan salah tingkah.

Sakura dan teman berambut pirangnya itu tertawa-tawa, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Hinata yang mendengar ledekan kedua siswi itu pun ikut salah tingkah dan ingin kabur.

Namun, Naruto mencegahnya. "Hei, Hinata, tunggu!" Ia mengejar Hinata yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya, tapi langkah Naruto tak kalah cepat darinya. "Kumohon, sekali saja!" selanya ketika sudah berada di samping Hinata.

Mau tak mau, Hinata luluh juga dibuatnya. Kapan lagi Naruto memohon pada Hinata? Biasanya, Hinata-lah yang selalu berharap pada Naruto, bukan? Mungkin ini kesempatan bagus untukmu, Hinata. Jangan sia-siakan. Berjuanglah!

Dengan segala kalimat permohonan, Naruto meminta Hinata untuk pulang bersamanya. Berkali-kali Hinata menggeleng dalam diam, tapi si rambut duren tak menyerah juga. Ia tidak kehilangan akal, semua rayuan dikeluarkannya hanya demi menjelaskan masalah sepele namun ribet itu. Ini ... Sepertinya, Naruto juga ...

Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Naruto! Hinata kalah. Kalah dalam diam. Kalah karena tak tahan dengan semua ucapan Naruto. Bukan, bukan ucapannya, tapi orangnya. Ia tak tahan dirayu terus oleh Naruto. Hahaha. Selamat, kau pulang bareng Naruto, Hinata. Bisa dekat dengan 'Naruto-kun'-mu, pasti menyenangkan. Author tahu itu.

Futarinori no jitensha, itu kata grup idola Jepang bernama AKB48. Bersepeda berdua, itu yang seharusnya terjadi. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya saat tahu bahwa ban sepedanya kempes. Ia akhirnya mengajak Hinata untuk menemaninya mendorong sepeda sampai persimpangan sekolah, karena di sana ada 'bengkel'.

Sambil mendorong sepeda, Naruto berkata, "Hinata, aku minta maaf, ya."

Hinata yang mengikuti Naruto di belakangnya kaget. Masalah 'itu', seharusnya dia yang minta maaf, bukannya Naruto. Mungkin ini masalah lain, pikirnya. "K-karena apa?" tanyanya sedikit bingung.

"Karena aku tidak membalas pesanmu." jawab Naruto terus terang, tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata terdiam dibuatnya. Ia kembali sedih mengingat hal itu. Sekalipun Naruto sudah minta maaf, ia masih takut. _'Pasti Kiba-kun yang memberitahu ini'_ , batinnya.

Naruto tertawa melihat reaksi Hinata yang tak pernah berubah sejak awal mereka bertemu. "Kau tahu, aku bukannya marah atau membencimu. Justru aku senang sekali setiap menerima pesan darimu," ungkapnya jujur, dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. "Rasanya seperti menerima pesan dari malaikat, karena memang wajah dan hatimu seperti malaikat," imbuhnya, tetap bukanlah sebuah candaan. "Wahaha, gombal, ya?"

Pipi Hinata memerah karena senang, namun ia kembali sedih. "Tapi, balasan Naruto-kun selalu singkat."

"Jadi, karena itu kau berpikir aku marah padamu?"

Hinata mengangguk. "A-apalagi saat Naruto-kun tidak membalasnya." sahutnya, ingin menangis lagi, namun ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Astagaaa!" Dalam hati, Naruto akhirnya tahu apa yang menjadi masalah terbesar Hinata tentang 'itu'. Tepat seperti yang diceritakan Kiba sepulang sekolah. Untung saja kali ini Hinata mau mengungkapkannya dan mengakuinya, ditambah Naruto telah minta maaf duluan. Kalau tidak, ia tak tahu bagaimana harus memperbaiki kesalahannya, sekalipun tidak disengaja. Naruto mulai menjelaskan sedetil-detilnya, berusaha sekuat mungkin bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahan Hinata. "Berapa hari kita tidak sms-an? Tiga, ya? Oke. Hari Selasa, di mana obrolan kita terputus. Itu karena tiba-tiba Tou-chan menyuruhku memperbaiki komputernya, tepat setelah aku mengirim balasan."

Padahal, sebenarnya Naruto lebih memilih menunggu lama untuk menerima balasan Hinata. Tapi ternyata, komputer itu rusak cukup parah sampai membongkar beberapa bagiannya. Ia kelelahan setelah memperbaikinya, lalu ketiduran hingga malam. Setelah mandi, ia melihat balasan Hinata beberapa jam lalu saat masih siang. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena sepengetahuannya Hinata tidak boleh memegang ponsel di atas jam tujuh malam.

Naruto kembali menambahkan, "Aku menunggu esok dan esoknya lagi, tapi kau tidak juga mengirim pesan. Jadi, aku salin semuanya." Ia mengeluarkan cengiran seperti biasa.

"Harusnya hanya bagian pembahasannya saja, Naruto-kun."

"Eh? Begitu, ya..."

Hinata mengangguk lagi. "Nanti kubayar lebihnya." ujarnya menenangkan, kemudian tersenyum. Entah kenapa, setelah penjelasan dari Naruto barusan, ia tidak lagi takut akan dibenci Naruto. Secercah harapan muncul di hatinya.

"Tidak perluuu!" tolak Naruto cepat. Ia anti sekali dengan hal-hal yang memberatkan biaya atau tenaga orang lain. "Chotto! Soal balasan yang singkat itu..." Ia memandang ke langit, menerawang apa yang akan diucapkannya, agar terlihat bahwa bukan dirinya maupun Hinata yang bersalah. "Bukankah semua laki-laki suka membalas singkat? Atau aku yang terlalu senang menerima pesanmu, sampai tak tahu harus membalas apa?" Huh, merayu lagi!

"Hahaha. Naruto-kun gombal lagi. Klise pula."

Naruto mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang terkepal, tanda kemenangan. "Yatta~ Aku membuat malaikat yang sedih kembali tertawa!" celetuknya.

Hinata tersipu.

Sesampainya mereka di bengkel, Naruto meminta salah satu pekerjanya untuk mengisikan angin untuk ban belakang sepeda Naruto. Hanya sebentar, tak sampai sepuluh menit. Ia membayar dan dia bersama Hinata berterima kasih pada pekerja itu. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?" sela Naruto lagi, masih mendorong sepedanya di trotoar bersama Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Eeeh?" Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Tawa kecil dari suara tinggi Hinata terdengar. "Naruto-kun tidak bersalah. Akulah yang bersalah karena menghakimi duluan." Sekarang, ia mampu menunjukkan senyumnya dengan tegak di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto terpesona sejenak. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang kebetulan bertiup membuatnya merasa seperti di surga sungguhan, sampai membayangkan Hinata adalah malaikatnya. "Justru aku yang bersalah karena tidak peka!" timpalnya cepat, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan yang berlebihan itu. "Hm... Aku antar pulang, ya," ajaknya, menepuk-nepuk kursi boncengan sepedanya. "Tapi, pikirkan alasan supaya si Neji _siscom_ itu tidak mengamuk."

Hinata terbelalak. Alasannya sejak pulang sekolah menolak ajakan Naruto adalah ini. Faktanya, ia lega karena ban sepeda Naruto kempes, jadi ia tak perlu boncengan dengan Naruto. Kalau seperti ini, ia mungkin tak bisa menahan. Ia takut pingsan di jalan karena terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. "A-aku pulang sendiri saja, Naruto-kun." tolaknya halus. Bukan karena Neji, tapi tak kuasa mengajak kompromi detak jantung dan adrenalinnya.

Naruto tidak setuju. "Jangan, dong! Ini sebagai permintaan maafku juga!" Ia menaiki sepedanya dan bersiap mengayuh. "Kalau kau menolak, aku sungguhan membencimu." ancamnya tanpa melihat Hinata.

Lagi-lagi terkejut. Hal-hal seperti inilah yang membuat mental Hinata turun drastis saat bersama Naruto. "... B-baiklah." ucapnya menyerah.

Begitulah. Semuanya sudah selesai. Masalah telah terpecahkan. Hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil yang telah diklarifikasi. Tak ada korban, tak ada rasa benci, dendam, ataupun pengaruh negatif lainnya. Intinya, penjelasan adalah kuncinya. Diam malah akan menambah ketidakjelasan yang tak berujung.

Hm. Mudah, ya, Naruto? Lain kali, ancam saja kalau kau akan membenci Hinata jika dia menolak pemberian darimu, termasuk saat kau memberikan hatimu padanya. Hihihi.

 **.Selesai.**

Fic terkilat, hanya 30 menit! X'D *sok bangga* Yah, kilat sih kilat. Tapi kualitasnya enggak sekuat kilat orz

Saya bahkan nggak tau ini NaruHina-nya dijadiin pairing atau enggak. Toh, masih temenan dan menyimpan rasa suka (Hinata) dan kagum (Naruto) masing-masing. Ahh, kok gantung, ya? Jadi kayak jemuran ;_;

Eh, andai semua cowok—setidaknya gebetan—kayak Naruto, dunia percintaan bakal indah sekalipun ujung-ujungnya nggak jadian sama 'doi'. Huhuhu~

Fic ini mewakili perasaan cewek yang sering nggak dinotis sama gebetan.

Fic ini juga mewakili perasaan cowok yang selalu jadi reporter setiap nge- _chat_ gebetannya.

Setuju?


End file.
